Unlikely Love In A Dark Place
by Talisa Ivashkov
Summary: What if they didn't break up at the end of the summer after they had graduated? What if Matt had stayed with Rebekah? They knew they'd been fooling themselves from the beginning that they would be able to end it. And little did they know it could be the beginning of forever.


**Description: _What if they didn't break up at the end of the summer after they had graduated? What if Matt had stayed with Rebekah? They knew they'd been fooling themselves from the beginning that they would be able to end it. And little did they know it could be the beginning of forever._**

* * *

**Rebekah**

I couldn't believe our summer escape from Mystic Falls was coming to an end. Matt and I had had s much fun in so many ways it wasn't even funny. Okay so some of it was pretty funny. I just wished it could've been longer, but Matt kept saying he needed to get back because they weren't going to hold his job at the grill forever. He also didn't anyone to know about us, but right now under this big tree with everyone around us, we couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

His lips were like hot tea on a snowy day. I felt like finding a cave that we could live in and never again leave it. I wished with every ounce of my body that Matt would never tell me goodbye, but I knew it was coming and that it was coming soon. I hadn't felt this way about anyone since my brother had daggered me before he'd turned Marcel. Matt made my heart race with such speed that took my breath away.

Matt pulled away and my heart almost broke. Here comes the goodbye, _Rebekah come on and think of something to tell him to make him stay. God Damn it just tell him how you feel! _My brain was yelling at me to do something. I'd never experienced this before and it kind of scared me but it was right I needed to tell Matt how I truly felt. So here goes nothing.

"Matt, I know we said it was no strings attached and that was easy over the summer when we were together, but right now the thought of saying goodbye makes me want to be daggered by Klaus for an eternity. So please Matt let's not say goodbye, because I know you feel the same way and say hello to the beginning of college and oh so much more."

I'd been surprised that that Matt hadn't stopped me although I think he wanted to. I was tempted to compel him into agreeing with it but I resisted it. I wondered if maybe Matt was a good influence on me after all.

"Rebekah, we can't. We agreed that when we got back to Mystic Falls that nothing over the summer had happened. We need to stick to what we said we would."

"Stop being afraid and live on the wild side, Matt."

"I did all summer now I have to get back to the real world. I'm sorry."

"Matt I love you." I said as he was about to walk away. I'd surprised not only him but also myself.

"What did you say?" He asked looking at me in complete fear.

"I said 'Matt I love you.'"

"I thought so, but I'd hoped you hadn't."

"Why's that?" I wanted to do so many bad things to him right now and it wasn't even funny. I really wanted to push him against that tree and rip off all his clothes and mine to do everything one can think of to do to someone. I didn't care there were people around. If they wanted to watch so be it.

"Because now I feel like I need to tell you the truth." He'd made his way back to being inches away from me.

"And the truth is?" I pulled him to me and he pushed me against the tree. We were both breathing very fast. I couldn't wait to se what would happen next. I felt this rush, it wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before in my entire life.

"I think you already know what it is." He said after he kissed my neck.

I moaned then said, "Maybe I do but why don't you just tell me just in case?" He kissed neck yet again to get the same reaction only louder. He did it again and again getting a louder response each time.

I was about to tear off his shirt when he said, "How about you guess and I'll tell you if you're close."

"How about I guess two things then you tell me."

"Okay."

"You want a duck for a pet and it's been your dirty little secret, not even Elena knows about it?" He shock his head. "You're really craving ice cream but are to afraid to tell me because of how many calories are in ice cream?" He shock his head and laughed. "Okay what is the truth and this better be good."

He took a deep breath and slowly said "The truth I have to tell you is I love you too and don't want this to end either. I had the best summer of my life with you, Rebekah." He kissed me and I kissed him back with all the passion that had been swelling up inside me. I couldn't believe this was happening.


End file.
